


A light show

by Kaioken95



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Heir of Breath God Tier, Kissing, M/M, Magic, OTP Feels, One Shot, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Post-Game(s), Prince of Heart God Tier, Rare Pairings, Science, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Time Skips, dirkjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: John trying to catch up on some work after a long day's work, gets a message from his boyfriend to look out the window.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A light show

John was peaceful sleeping, his body was sprawled all over his small bed. Today had been a LONG day, he’d been busy all day with errands for Jane, and Jade. They used him as their own quick delivery, ‘putting his windy powers to good use’ as Jade put it. He had to miss out on hanging out with Dirk, but the latter told him not to worry about, his abilities were being put to use to aid in the further development of Earth C. So Dirk decided to use the day to work on his robots, discussing with Dave and Terezi to development sentries robots to act as guardians for the planet on the off chance they would a defense mechanism.

The heir of breath snoring, drooling on his pillow. But without warning his slumber was disturbed by the vibrations of the phone underneath him. Grumbling, his eyes twitching. His device vibrating again, his eyes slowly opening, rousing out of his slumber. His eyes needed a moment to adjust, reaching over to the dresser beside his bed, grabbing his glasses. John sat up, rubbing his eyes before he placed the lenses over his face. Yawning, he then grabbed his phone, the screen lit up and he got a pester notification.

\--timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]\--

TT: Sup.  
TT: If you’re still awake i need to borrow you for a moment.  
TT: If however i just woke you up, i apologise for disturbing your sleep.  
EB: i’m awake now. thanks for that, so what do you need from me?  
TT: Again, very sorry about that.  
TT: This won’t take long. Please come out to your window.  
EB: my window?  
EB: why?  
TT: You’ll see. Just come to window, open them up and give your full undivided attention for a solid 6 minutes.

John sighing, hopped out of his bed. The floor was probably cold but lucky for him, he was wearing his lucky glow in dark ghostbusters socks. Masterfully avoid the junk, clothes and other random junk on his floor, venturing to his window. Drawing the curtains, the light of the moon shined in, along with some stars of course. He opened the window, the cool breeze immediately blew in, shivering slightly. Looking around the ground for Dirk, his head peering out the window. Sound he heard the sharp sound of someone whistling. Without warning, Dirk popped out from spooking John making him fall back. 

“Hey there.” Dirk’s head stuck inside, he was hovering upside down in mid-air. He then returned to his normal axis and climbed into this boyfriend’s window, sitting on the sill. 

“What the fuck Dirk?!” John had to fix his glasses, getting back to his feet while the other sat there a small grin on his face. 

“Oh come on, I just taking a page from the official John Egbert handbook of invading personal space and surprising unsuspecting friends and loved ones.” Dirk hoped inside the room, standing before John.

“Wow, did you come up with that all on your own…” John gave him a mischievous grin, he was glad to see Dirk, despite the latter disturbing his sleep.  
“Hey now, no need for the hostility, I come bearing gifts.” Dirk began rummaging through his pockets. “Now where did I put that…” He checked his other pocket. “There we go.” Dirk pulled his fist out of his pocket, with something clearly hidden in his palm. Extending his arm out before John, the ever-curious youth leaned in close

“What is it? Whatcha get me?” What was it? What could it possibly be that Dirk had to disturb his slumber? Granted John had disturbed Dirk’s sleep on numerous occasions for his movies, pranking, and dropping in on him unexpectedly. 

Smiling Dirk slowly opened his hand, inside it was a metallic spherical object. A look of confusion went across John’s face but only for a moment, the orb suddenly lit, the heart and breath aspect symbols appeared on the orb. It got brighter, opening up. Suddenly a massive burst of blinding light filled the room, John was back on the floor again. Yep he was definitely wide awake now after getting flash grenade.

“Open your eyes, John…” He could hear Dirk’s gentle voice, doing as his partner instructed. Expecting the blinding light again, his eyes opening but to the sight of something else.

“Wow…” That one word described what John was seeing right now. In his room, streaks of colorful lights were flying around, all over his room. Stars filled John’s eyes, slowly rising to his feet, he lifted his arm up as one of the jets of color zoomed past him. Twirling around to admire this beautiful sight, Dirk could only smile, this plan was executed perfectly. The look of wonderment of that dork’s cute face was all the more satisfying. 

When one of the streams went right through John, it caught him off guard, but it gave him a warm feeling when it passed through his body. Dirk then pressed something on the sphere in his hand, the lights that were frantically jumping all over John’s room slowed down, there were eight orbs now in a circle they were swirling around the two of them. John's face was lit up, he took a few steps closer to Dirk, the circle of lights closing tighter around them.

“So? Do you like them? It was something I alchemized together… It only activates during special conditions.” Dirk crossed his arms, impressed by own handiwork, John leaned in close to the other.

“Oh, what’s that then? Mind telling what it is?” John was curious to know. Dirk then took John’s hand placing over the orb, with both their hands on it, the lights around them became beams and returned into the orb.

“We have to touch it… Or be with close parameters, it reacts to our powers…” Dirk was a little flustered explaining the intimate detail of how this device worked. 

“Hence our glowing aspect symbols.” John obviously summarised that by the windy and heart markings on the device. 

“This is one of those 'special for our eyes only' spectacle. I wanted to give you something since our day together went shambles due to our duties/responsibilities in our new adult lives.” Dirk was about to go a rant about the complexities of making intimate alchemized gifts for romantic partners, and that their jobs and adult lives made it harder for them to hang out. But John stopped him, hugging him close and planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

He always had a way of surprising Dirk with these sneak attacks. John was on his tip-toes so he could reach Dirk’s level. The other gently placing wrapping his arms around John’s waist, lifting him just a few feet off the floor. Their lips parting, John pushed his forehead against Dirk’s, doing that cute giggle that always made the Strider bro’s heart flutter and short-circuits, metaphorically of course. Fuck why did his brain always round back to robot-related stuff, there were more important things to be focusing on. 

This time he initiated the kiss, planting a few of them on John’s lips, and one of his forehead. John then pulled Dirk back, causing them both to stumble onto the bed. He started to laugh, Dirk couldn’t help to chuckle along with, this time John quickly snatched Dirk’s shades off, his blue locking onto his orange, after becoming close to Dirk this one of the features he loved to see. His orange eyes, burning like the sun. Egbert reached up, cupping Dirk’s face, his touch, of course, causing Dirk to blush, tilting his head towards John’s hand, and placing his hand over the other’s. Reassuring himself that this was real, he kissed John’s hand.

Some time had passed, John was once again sleeping, this time laying on top of Dirk who was holding him close to his chest. John’s sheet was just covering them from the waist up, John was now wearing Dirk’s heart hoodie, the alpha strider wearing a peaceful expression, smiling at the sleeping heir, he used the back of his hand to stroke John’s face. On Egbert’s dresser were his glasses, his alarm and the light show orb, their symbol faintly glowing on the object.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short and sweet DirkJohn after being inspired by jay_aye_y for their adorable art and their amazing fic I started reading yesterday, it's absolutely amazing and you should go check it out!!!
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading this cute little one-shot, I'll be writing more like these this week.


End file.
